


Say I Love You

by frequencyshift



Series: Say I Love You [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F, Family, Not Canon Compliant, Swan Queen - Freeform, implied Captain Swan, implied Outlaw Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frequencyshift/pseuds/frequencyshift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal's smile widens, and he kicks his legs in glee. "'Cause you're my family!" he crows, looking around the room at everyone. "And you love me."</p><p>Regina shares a look with Emma, eyes crinkling as her smile deepens. "Of course I do," she says.</p><p>"And you love mommy, and daddy, and Henry, and Emma, and Roland," he states, still kicking his legs.</p><p>"Yes, dear," Regina says fondly.</p><p>"Why aren't you married to Emma?"</p><p>Emma chokes on air at the question, turning her head to look at the boy with wide eyes. Regina is similarly taken aback, grasping for words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, because I don't write nearly often enough to have one on standby.

It starts with a five-year-old.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Snow says as the conversation winds down, mere moments before Emma hits the end button on her cell. "Neal wanted me to invite you, Henry and Regina to his presentation in class."

Emma grins, idly rolling her shoulders to release the tension a day at the office has caused. It's almost gone, a half-hour conversation with her mother easing the stress of the day as they talked about Thanksgiving dinner, Ruby's latest spat with Granny, and any other bit of mindless gossip they could think of. "What's the presentation on?"

"It's next Wednesday, at eleven. I think they chose the time with parents in mind, maybe taking a long lunch or something."

Emma glances at the calendar that sees haphazard use on her fridge. "I don't think I have anything planned, and I'm sure the kid wouldn't mind being pulled out of whatever class he has around then."

"Make sure you clear it with Regina and the school," Snow half reminds, half warns.

The chuckle that is her response is mostly just amusement. "I'm not stupid," she chides teasingly. "I'll run it by the school, then use that as ammo against her." She stands, makes her way from the living room of her cozy apartment to the kitchen and searches for a pen. Finding one in the jar that holds her wooden spoons and ladles, she quickly writes the time and event on the calendar. "You didn't say, what enthralling topic are we to be treated to by a bunch of kindergarteners?"

She can practically hear the beaming smile coming through the cell phone. "Family," Snow responds.

~*~*~

"I'm still not entirely certain why I'm here," Regina murmurs as she stands next to Emma, eyes sweeping around the classroom. It hasn't changed much in the decade-plus since Henry was here. Bright colors are everywhere, and the late morning sun makes the place glow. It makes her nostalgic, in a way she hasn't felt in a while.

"Neal asked for you," Emma replies, eyes glued to the little girl up front who is animatedly talking with an adorable lisp about her parents and their dog. "By name, according to Mom."

Regina can't help the warmth that fills her at that. Her standing in the town has vastly improved over the years, but nothing can compare to the simple love of a child. She thinks of her boys - Henry, Roland and Neal - and knows how lucky she is that all three of them love her, whether or not she's their mother.

The blonde doesn't say anything, having seen the emotions flicker across the other woman's face. She knows that Regina loves Neal fiercely, is practically the child's godmother despite Ruby carrying the name. She reaches out and gives Regina's hand a quick squeeze, before returning her focus to the front in time to clap for the end of the current presentation.

"He asked for you and Henry, too," Regina says as she politely claps as well.

Henry had a test today in his fourth period math class, otherwise he would be present. Neal cried for a few minutes about his nephew's absence, but a quick hug from his mother and a cookie from Regina's purse soothed him.

Emma shrugs. "Of course. He asked for all the awesome people." She nudges Regina with her shoulder, gives her a winsome smile. "That includes all of us."

Regina rolls her eyes, nudging back. "Do be quiet, Miss Swan," she whispers as Neal takes the stage. "Pay attention."

The little boy up front looks nervous, until he spots his family in the back. "Hi mommy, hi daddy, hi Emma, hi 'Gina!" he calls with a wave, earning a round of chuckles and some waves back. Calmed, he turns his attention to the piece of paper in his hand, holding it up for all to see.

"This is my family," he says, his voice taking on the tone of rote citation that all children presenting have. He points to a group of stick figures standing in front of a bunch of trees, underneath a smiling sun. "There's mommy, and daddy, and Emma who's my sister even though she's as old as mommy, and Henry who's my nephew, and 'Gina who's Henry's mommy even though Emma is Henry's mommy." He takes a breath, clearly nervous and excited as a group of fidgety kids and fascinated adults look on.

"It's okay though that Henry has two mommies, because some people have two mommies and some have a mommy and a daddy and some have two daddies, at least that's what mommy said. Emma and 'Gina aren't married like mommy and daddy, though." He frowns at that. "I don't know why they're not, because mommies and daddies are s'posed to be married, but that's okay too." He smiled then. "That's what mommy says, anyway. She says mommies can love their kids and each other and not be married, so I guess that's fine."

Emma's eyes are wide as she listens, her heart pounding so loudly she thinks everyone can hear. She sneaks a look over at her mother, and sees Snow lit up as red as tomato, completely stiff as she refuses to look over at Emma.

"I love my mommy and daddy," Neal continues proudly, waving again at his parents. Snow and David wave back. "I love Emma and 'Gina and Henry, and I love Granny and Ruby and ice cream."

The adults in the room all laugh at that.

"And they're my family, so they love me too. The end." Neal beams as everyone starts to clap. He skips off the stage and heads towards where his family is grouped.

"Mommy!" he squeals, as Snow reaches down to heft him into the air before settling the kid on her hip. "Did you like it?"

"I loved it," Snow confirms.

"So did I," David adds, reaching out to ruffle the boy's hair.

Neal grins, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. He twists in Snow's arms to look at the other two adults. "Emma, 'Gina, did you like it?"

Emma doesn't know what to say. She doesn't even know why it affects her so much, because nothing he said was untrue. She and Regina _are_ part of his family, and they _are_ Henry's mothers. They do love him, and Henry, and even each other.

"It was very well done," Regina husks, forcing Emma to turn and look at her for the first time. She's smiling, glowing really. "I'm glad that you invited me." _I'm glad that you consider me family._

"Emmaaaa," Neal whines, tearing the blonde's focus back to him. His lip is quivering slightly. "Did you like it?"

At that moment, something clicks inside. She swoops forward, whisking him out of his - their - mother's arms and tossing him up in the air. "Of course, little man," she says with a smile. "It was perfect."

~*~*~

"Regina, Snow wants us to come over to dinner tomorrow. She says there's room for Roland, if you like."

Regina twirls slightly in her chair, eyes flicking over to the frame on her desk. Over the years, more and more pictures have been added to the childhood pictures of her son: Henry and Emma in front of the station, leaning against the bug; Snow and David passed out on the couch while a baby Neal plays on the floor in front of them; Regina and Henry eating ice cream at Granny's; Regina and Roland ice skating at the park last winter.

"I'll ask Robin and Marian," she replies. "Any particular reason for this get-together?"

She can practically hear Emma shrug through the phone. "I think she's still feeling sentimental after Neal's thing at school yesterday." A pause. "Also, she might be pregnant again and planning on telling us then."

Regina stops moving her chair, sits up straight. "Are you certain?"

Emma laughs, and there's almost no bitterness. "No, she hasn't told me or anything. She's just been really emotional recently, and I remember that from Henry. It's just a hunch." Another pause. "I'm fine, really. It's been five years with Neal, I don't think another one is going to affect how they or I feel."

It sounds truthful, so Regina allows herself to relax a little. "Well, if you like, you can come to dinner tonight and Henry and I will do our best to distract you."

"Yeah?" Emma cheers up. "Okay. Don't have to ask me twice."

Regina does some quick mental calculation, and determines she just might have enough food in her house to feed her insatiable son and his mother.

"Six o'clock, Miss Swan."

~*~*~

"Hi Ma!" Henry says cheerfully when he opens the door. "Mom's in the kitchen."

Emma quirks an eyebrow at him as she takes her boots off by the door.

"Puttanesca," he answers her unasked question, grin widening as Emma moans in anticipation. "I've got history homework, call me when it's ready."

She watches him go back up the stairs for a moment before meandering towards the kitchen. She smiles at the waiting glass of chilled white wine waiting for her. "Marry me," she quips as she scoops it up, sniffing the air. She settles into the stool that everyone knows is hers whenever she pops by.

"I hardly think your boyfriend would approve," Regina replies as she whisks across the kitchen.

"Killian wouldn't care," Emma disagrees with a smile. "He'd probably be into it, so long as he got to watch."

Regina grimaces, throwing a glare over her shoulder. "Miss Swan," she chides. "Not an image I needed before dinner."

Emma shrugs. "Sorry." She knows that Regina will never quite approve of her relationship with the former pirate, although the almost-fights over it have died down over the years. "Seriously, though, Killian has as much interest in marrying me as I do him. You have zero competition in that area."

"I still don't understand why you've been with him for half a decade when you have no interest in making the arrangement permanent," Regina huffs, attending to the sauce.

"Apparently we're rehashing old arguments tonight," Emma says with a sigh, putting her wine glass down. "I don't feel the need to make it permanent because it basically already is. Neither of us are going anywhere. We're comfortable with what we have. We love each other and the way it is, and that's it."

Taking a moment to refill both of their glasses, Regina meets Emma's eyes. She sees a quiet frustration there, and a resignation that has to do with the conversation more than the topic. "I'm sorry, I know it's not my place," Regina says.

Emma nods. "I know, you mean well. Everyone means well. I just don't get it why no one can understand."

"We're built for True Love, Emma," Regina replies as she checks the pasta. "Everyone assumes that's what you share with the pirate, so why wouldn't you want everything that entails? You don't even live together. It's not a concept we easily grasp."

"We spend most nights together," Emma counters, taking another sip of her wine. "It's just, we both need our space, and occasionally he likes to get completely smashed and I'm just not about that anymore. So he goes to the Jolly Roger, and I go to my apartment, and we both know it's better that way. He comes to me the next day, and we're good."

Regina turns the burners of the stove off, moving the sauce to the side before she grabs the pot of pasta. "I know he makes you happy," she says as she pours the pot into the strainer in the sink. "It's just hard to grasp it sometimes."

"He does, and I know," Emma replies, jumping up from her stool to root in the cabinets for plates. "We're good." She pauses. "Here or dining room?"

Regina thinks for a moment. "Here. Henry will inhale his food and disappear in twenty minutes, might as well stay." She watches as Emma quickly sets the counter with three plates before rummaging for silverware.

"Let me get Henry," Emma says when she's done, unaware of the scrutiny. She squeezes past Regina, offering a quick clasp of a shoulder as she passes.

Regina hears her reach the stairs and call for their son. Emma has a strange idea of happiness and family, but she knows the only thing that drags her down is everyone's inability to accept her choices. She scolds herself for bringing it up again, before getting her son a glass of water and scooping the pasta and sauce into a large bowl.

"Smells good, Mom," Henry says as he enters, Emma trailing behind. He plops onto a stool, reaching for the serving utensils practically before she's even put them in the bowl. He's putting almost half of the contents on his plate before Emma or Regina can even blink.

"Hey, save some for me," Emma protests, snatching them out of his hand and practically pouting at the amount on his plate. "You get to eat her cooking more than I do."

He's already shoving food in his mouth. "Your loss," he mumbles around it, earning a stern "Henry, chew your food" from his mother.

Emma glares, before neatly halving the remains and serving both herself and Regina. They both know that Emma will likely end up eating half of what's on Regina's plate, but it's the thought that counts.

The conversation is easy, the two women pulling answers out of their son as he struggles to eat as quickly as humanly possible. Yes, school is fine. Math sucks. History is interesting even if there's no sources for the stuff that takes place in the Enchanted Forest. Yes, Paige is still waiting to give him an answer on winter formal, which is irritating and makes his palms sweat. It's really more of an interrogation, he decides as he finishes his plate.

"Thanks, Mom," he says as he stands, rinsing his plate in the sink before putting it in the dishwasher. "I'll do dishes after I finish my homework." He doesn't wait for a response before ducking out of the kitchen and heading up the stairs.

"He's growing up so fast," Emma sighs, swirling some pasta around her fork. "He mention any colleges yet?"

"Just Boston University," Regina replies. "I think he's reluctant to travel any further from home."

Emma snorts. "That's silly. He knows we'd visit him in California or wherever, right? We're not actually trapped in this town."

"I haven't discussed it with him," Regina replied. "He still has a few months before applications are due, I figured we could talk with him about it during Thanksgiving break."

"Well, I'm glad we went on that colleges tour this summer," Emma says. "Even if it was exhausting." She blinks, remembering the madhouse that three weeks of cross-country trips visiting everywhere from NYU to Berkeley had entailed. She still has a picture of Regina at the beach in Santa Barbara, in a bikini and a sarong, hand shading her eyes as she called out to their son in the water. It's in her wallet, next to Henry's junior year photo, Neal's baby photo, and a photo booth picture of her and Killian.

Regina hums in agreement.

"So how are things? How's Roland?" Emma asks, swirling the wine in her cup as she eyes Regina's plate.

Regina laughs, pushing the food towards the other woman. "He's good. They're supposed to dissect pig lungs this week in class, he's been looking forward to it for a while. Says he wants to be a veterinarian."

"Aww," Emma says, wrinkling her nose. "That's grossly adorable." She pauses. "How're his parents?"

Regina hums again, quieter this time. "Good. Marian's working with Mulan to start a Girl Scouts troop, and Robin just got back from getting his wildfire suppression certificate."

"He's taking the whole 'forest ranger' thing seriously."

"He is," Regina says with a nod. "He's approached the council with ideas of setting up trails in the woods, in order to provide safer means of passing through them and encourage the citizens to embrace nature."

"Through hiking?" Emma asks with a laugh. When Regina nods, she smiles. "Well, I've heard of worse ideas. More power to him."

"He's stopped the divorce paperwork."

Emma freezes, then puts her wine glass down. "Regina..."

"No, don't," Regina responds, taking a drink of her own. "It's fine. He did it at my request, actually."

Emma frowns at her.

"It's been in the works for almost two years by now, and the two of them couldn't even manage to move into separate households," Regina reasons, her expression mostly blank. "He loves her as much as he loves me, and it frankly isn't fair to any of us for this to continue."

Emma sighs, then reaches to lay a hand over the fist Regina has unknowingly formed on the counter. "It probably doesn't help that you and Marian are almost better friends than you and he are."

Regina doesn't bother to refute the claim. "I'm fine, and it's for the best. Both have promised that I still have a spot in Roland's life, and frankly at this point that's all that matters." She looks up then, expecting to see sympathy or, even worse, pity in Emma's eyes. Instead, all she sees is fondness. "What?"

"You and your boys," Emma teases, knowing that's how Regina refers to the children in her life. "There's something about little boys that makes them love you."

Regina huffs, but smiles. "If only I had such luck elsewhere," she finally says.

"Well," Emma says after a moment, giving Regina's hand a squeeze. "You have a whole family who loves you." She waggles her eyebrows. "Just ask Neal about how Henry's two mommies love each other, even if they're not married."

"Emma!"

The laugh that Emma gives is quickly followed by Regina's chuckle, the warm sounds filling the room.

~*~*~

"You shouldn't open the door without your parents," Regina scolds with a smile when the Charmings' door is flung open by an excited Neal.

"Sorry, 'Gina," Neal says with a grin, not even remotely contrite. "Hi Roland!"

"Hi," the boy greets back, easy smile on his face. He's almost the age Henry was when everyone's lives changed, and despite the lack of familial relationship Regina still reels sometimes with the familiarity of it all. "You got any new toys to show me?"

"Do I!" Neal gushes, dashing excitedly into the apartment. Regina squeezes Roland's shoulder fondly before "the boy follows.

"Welcome," David says as he appears from around the door, ushering Regina in. "Emma called, said she and Henry would be here in ten."

"No pirate?" Regina asks, allowing him to help her with her coat.

"Killian's out of town, actually," David replies as he hung it up. "Something about a fishing license problem, he had to head to Augusta."

Knowing the pirate didn't have a drivers license, even after all these years, Regina smiles at the idea of him crammed on the three hour bus-ride to the state capital. She doesn't actively hate the man, but even after all this time she couldn't say she was fond of him either. Especially since his travels outside of Storybrooke meant he'd probably have to replace his hook with the prosthetic hand Whale had gotten for him. He hated it.

"Regina," Snow greets, coming down the stairs from the loft. She's glowing, and Regina silently agrees that an announcement might occur with dinner tonight. "Glad you and Roland were able to make it."

"Of course," Regina says smoothly, still feeling her eye twitch after all these years. "Emma said it was a family affair." Her eyes drift to the fridge, where Neal's drawing from the presentation a few days ago has a prominent placement.

Snow follows her eyes, smiling. "It is," she says easily, and for a moment it seems like she might give Regina a hug. She doesn't, though, and all parties are grateful. "Wine?"

"Just one glass," Regina states. "I have to drive Roland home afterwards."

Snow nods. She silently offers a red or a white to the woman, who gestures to the red.

"Knock knock," Emma says, opening the door and peering around it. "Anyone home?"

"Emma!" Neal cries from the corner where he was showing Roland his transformers. He gets up and runs towards her, nearly bowling her off her feet as he tackles her legs. "Hi," he says shyly as he peers around her to look up at his nephew.

"Hey kiddo," Henry greets. "Do I get a hug?"

After a moment, Neal unwraps himself from around Emma's legs and give Henry a cautious hug. Henry doesn't seem to mind the shyness, a common occurrence despite their frequent interactions.

"Hi Roland," Emma greets with a wave, gaining a wave in return from the boy. "Mom, Dad," she greets, giving a hug and a kiss on the cheek to both. She simply smiles at Regina, eyes sparkling as the other woman rolls her eyes and smiles back.

"Dinner will be ready in twenty," Snow says, shooing her daughter onto the couch near where Regina has perched. "David, could you set the table?"

"I'll help," Henry says, moving towards the kitchen with his grandfather.

Neal crawls onto the couch between Emma and Regina, Roland and his toys forgotten for the moment.

"Hey Neal," Emma says softly, reaching out to ruffle his hair. "How's school?"

"We learned about the sun today," he says. "It's hot, and the earth circles around it."

Emma laughed. "That's right."

He turns to Regina, beaming. "Thanks for coming to my school, 'Gina."

"Of course," Regina replies, smiling softly down at the boy. "You asked that I be there, so of course I would show up."

His smile widens, and he kicks his legs in glee. "'Cause you're my family!" he crows, looking around the room at everyone. "And you love me."

Regina shares a look with Emma, eyes crinkling as her smile deepens. "Of course I do," she says.

"And you love mommy, and daddy, and Henry, and Emma, and Roland," he states, still kicking his legs.

"Yes, dear," Regina says fondly.

"Why aren't you married to Emma?"

Emma chokes on air at the question, turning her head to look at the boy with wide eyes. Regina is similarly taken aback, grasping for words.

"I- well, I mean..." Regina stammers before coming to a stop. "Emma and I aren't the same as your mother and father, dear," she finally says, frustration clear on her face though she tries to hide it for Neal's sake. "We love each other very much, because we both love Henry very much. But it's not the same kind of love that your mother or father have, or that Emma and Killian have."

Neal wrinkles his nose. "I don't like Kil'an, he smells."

Regina can't help but laugh at that, and even Emma snickers. "Well, he does," she says, winking at Emma as the woman rolls her eyes. "But he loves your sister very much, and she loves him."

"Then why aren't they married?"

Emma throws up her hands. "Not you too, kid!" She laughs, unable to be upset with her brother. "It's just different, okay? Regina and I love each other very much, but it's not the same." She bends until she's nose to nose with the boy, who giggles. "You don't have to be married to love someone the way Mom and Dad do."

After a moment, the boy nods. "Okay," he says, then he's slipping off the couch and headed towards Roland and his toys. Regina watches the two fondly, feeling a warmth in her chest that is common nowadays but still feels rare and new.

"I do love you, you know."

Regina turns at the statement, eyeing the woman next to her.

"You said that we love each other because we both love Henry," Emma adds, her cheeks flushed. She looks as if she wants to turn away, but is forcing herself to maintain eye contact. "But I love you independently of him. You're his other mother, but you're also my friend. Probably my best friend, actually. I don't know what I'd do without you."

She's fairly certain she's stopped breathing properly. "Emma," she says, her voice soft and low. "I know. It's mutual." And she does love this woman, who at one point was almost as infuriating as Snow White and is now the closest thing to family she has outside of Henry. She pauses, suddenly remembering. "You said my name instead of Killian's."

Emma wrinkles her brow in confusion. "Huh?"

"When Neal asked why you weren't married to him, you used my name in response," Regina points out. "You said, 'Regina and I love each other very much' instead of 'Killian and I'."

Emma shakes her head. "No I didn't."

"You did," Regina replies with a smile that is almost a smirk. "Freudian slip, dear?"

A groan is her response, head falling back against the couch. "You're reading way too much into it," she accuses, eyes focused on the ceiling.

Regina hums in response, her smirk still firmly in place. "Emma, if you wish to replace the pirate with me, simply say so. I can't imagine I can do much for you in the bedroom, but in all other aspects I'm sure I'm more than adequate."

"Regina!" Emma hisses, laughing softly. "You're going to be the death of me." She rolls her head to one side, eyeing the other woman brimming with mirth. "And I'm sure if you wanted to put in the effort, you could rock my socks off. I certainly wouldn't say no."

Before Regina can respond, Henry comes into view. "Dinner's ready," he says.

Emma nods, standing up from the couch in one smooth movement. "I'll grab Roland and Neal," she says to the two of them, heading towards the other side of the room where the kids were playing.

Regina watches her for a moment before standing as well, following Henry to the dining room table.

The dinner is easy in a way that constantly astounds both Emma and Regina. The former due to the many years without the stability a family offers and who will forever remember how grateful she is for it now, and the latter because she knows how much pain she has causes so many at the table and yet they still embrace her.

It's near the end when Snow and David share a look that causes Emma and Regina to share one of their own. They're seated across from one another, so Regina reaches with her foot to gently nudge against Emma's shin. She receives a nudge in return, and the ghost of a grateful smile.

"So, we have something to share," David says, grasping his wife's hand and smiling soulfully at her.

Snow responds in kind, and for a moment they're the only two who exist. It takes the clatter of Neal's fork to pull them back. "We're pregnant," she breathes, eyes immediately drawn to Emma.

The response is a smile that is nothing but fond, and Emma is getting out of her chair in order to hug her mother tightly. "Congratulations," she whispers, unable to bring any strength to her voice.

Snow wants to say thank you, but the tears are too thick and her throat too tight. She simply grabs fiercely at her daughter, holding her tightly.

David's eyes are watery as he smiles at them, his heart swelling almost to the point of pain.

"Wait, so you're having a baby?" Roland asks, eyebrow furrowed in confusion.

Snow separates from her daughter enough to smile at the boy. "Yes," she confirms.

"Cool," Roland grins.

"Congratulations," Regina says, taking the moment to reach out and pat David on the hand, as he is the one within reach. "How far along?"

"Ten weeks," David replies happily, watching as Henry gets out of his chair to join his mother and grandmother in their hug. "You know what they say, don't get your hopes up until you hit the twelve week mark, but we couldn't wait anymore."

"I'm going to be a big brother!" Neal quips, and everyone laughs.

~*~*~

"Coming in?"

Emma pauses just before turning to leave, having seen Henry up the stairs to his room. Despite sharing custody, he spends most of his nights with Regina. A fair trade considering how many afternoons he spends with Emma.

"I have cider," Regina offers, sweetening the deal. Emma smiles tiredly, but follows her into the house.

A few minutes later they're in the living room, curled up on the couch with feet touching as they both appreciate a glass of the best cider in the state. "Pregnant," Emma breathes, settling against the armrest.

Regina hums. "As soon as I saw her I knew you were right."

"Yet another sibling who's young enough to be my kid. Hell, at this point it's young enough to be _Henry's_ kid."

Regina winces at that. "Let's not go there," she warns with a small smile.

Emma nods her agreement. "I am eternally grateful that for the most part, nurture wins over nature."

There's a world of insecurity in the statement, but Regina knows by now that if she responds it'll go nowhere pleasant, and right now Emma seems mostly fine. Another day, Regina will let her know that Henry is as amazing as he is because of Emma as much as Regina. Not saying anything is hard, though.

"Think they'll name it Lily if it's a girl?" Regina asks instead, a bit wickedly.

Emma groans. "Oh god, right? Like Neal wasn't bad enough." The choice in name is something they've talked about before, but Emma has refused to ever mention it to her parents. "I bet she'll name it after her mother. Or maybe David's mother."

"Or they could be original for once in their lives and pick a name without any history," Regina offers dryly, drawing a snort of amusement out of the other woman.

"Fat chance of that," Emma says. "Oh well, at least we know they won't name it Cora."

Regina almost doesn't flinch at that.

Emma still notices. "Sorry, sorry," she says, reaching out and grasping Regina's ankle in apology. "I'm the worst, I know."

"It's fine," Regina replies, and it mostly is.

"I'm still the worst," Emma states firmly. Her hand starts to rub circles on Regina's skin, resting just underneath the cuff of her trousers. It's soothing, and the stiffness that Emma's comment caused fades away.

"You're thoughtless," Regina finally says, taking a sip of her drink. "But you're not the worst."

Emma nods. "No thoughts here," she says, tapping the rim of her glass against her temple since both hands are occupied. "I'm so brainless I'm the scarecrow."

Regina glares. "Really? An Oz reference?"

After a moment, Emma realizes what she's done and groans. "Oh god, I really am the worst. Sorry!" She doesn't say Zelena's name, and neither does Regina.

This time Regina doesn't absolve her, simply stares at the fireplace and drains her glass. She's just setting it down on the coffee table when she feels an arm around her waist, pulling her towards Emma.

"Miss Swan!" Regina exclaims as she finds herself readjusted from her corner of the couch towards Emma's. Strong arms encircle her, and she's drawn tight against the other woman. Emma buries her nose in Regina's neck, eyelashes fluttering against her jawline.

Slowly, Regina relaxes against the hold, sighing as she settles against the warm body beneath her. Her hand drifts up to settle on top of Emma's as they clasp around her waist, fingers tracing idle designs on the other woman's skin.

"I'm sorry," Emma says an indeterminable time later, the words more mumbled than anything. "I just... am."

"I know," Regina says softly, almost half asleep. "I forgive you."

"You shouldn't," Emma breathes, hot air against Regina's neck.

"Not your decision," Regina counters, shivering slightly. The motion causes Emma to hold her tighter, trying to infuse Regina with her heat.

They stay like that, Emma breathing in Regina, Regina surrounded by Emma.

"Love you," Emma murmurs, drowning in comfort.

Regina's asleep, or she would have responded.

~*~*~

She wakes to hands on her stomach, underneath her shirt, and kisses pressed gently on her neck. She groans, arching slightly into the touch, and her loose hold on the arms around her tightens in encouragement as they slowly move upward. One hand reaches the underwire of her bra, and traces along the edges. The other moves lower, fingers dipping just barely under the band of her trousers.

Her body still languid with sleep, she can do nothing more than turn her head, bumping against the face still pressed against her. It readjusts until their foreheads are pressed together, breath mingling. She can't even open her eyes, but she knows that it would take very little to connect their lips together.

So she does.

The quiet groan is little more than a rumble in the chest beneath her, but she swallows it whole as their lips connect, a soft touch that never quite ends as they feel each other out. The hand on her chest moves to the front clasp of her bra in between her breasts, a deft flick of fingers causing it to part. Released, her breasts settle, falling to the sides as gravity pulls on them. The hand quickly soothes the lines caused from the garment, tracing the indents underneath each breast before moving up to palm one gently.

She moans, arching further into the touch. She feels like she's moving through molasses, like the touch itself is sweet and viscous as it traces over her body. The sound is swallowed by the lips still connected to her, moving just a little more greedily as a tongue traces her bottom lip. She accepts as eagerly as she can, everything still heavy in her limbs.

"Please," she manages to whisper when the fingers tweak one of her nipples. It sends lightning through her nerves, reaching down to her fingers and toes, setting her core on fire.

The other hand responds, moving to unzip the trousers before dipping below panties that would match the bra if either could be seen. They move cautiously through trimmed curls, before a finger gently presses on the hood of her clit before pulling back upwards, dragging against her flesh.

The groan that escapes her is needier, deeper, and a matching one rises from the body beneath her. "Please," she says again, moving her chin forward in order to deepen the kiss they share. This time it is her tongue that ventures forth, dipping into an eagerly awaiting mouth. The finger drags against her again, setting her entire body on fire as it wakes her up even more. She whines, a small noise that draws a smile she can feel pressed against her lips.

This time two fingers dip down, catching her clit between them on their travels to areas lower. Their return trip brings moisture with them, and she discovers that she's soaked already. She's canting her hips, begging for more without saying anything, and is obliged as the fingers return to her slit, playing with her folds before dipping further inside.

As they move past her opening, pushing through the resistance, she cries out. It is soft, easily muffled by the walls around them, but the need is so strong that the hand on her breast pauses its ministrations as the body beneath her shudders with want. The lips that hover near her face move to her neck, a tongue pressing hotly against her pulse as the fingers begin to pump in and out of her body.

The fire builds steadily, a slow burn that she aches for but can't voice her desire for more. It would be given, if she asked, but she knows that if she did it would end all too soon. She never wants this to end.

The murmured, "I love you," is what sends her over the deep end, a surprise she hadn't realized she was ready for. She cries out again, arching against the hand buried deep in her cunt as the other hand on her chest holds her down, tight against the body beneath her. She writhes, practically sobbing as the waves hit her, stronger than she had thought they could be.

"I love you," Emma says again, soothing Regina's body as she comes down from the orgasm, twitching various muscles in the process.

Regina kisses her as if nothing else in the world matters.

~*~*~

"Ma didn't spend the night?" Henry asks in the morning as he digs into the breakfast she's made, eggs and sausage and peppers fried with rice piled high on his plate. "I thought I still heard her here after I went upstairs."

"She went home after we woke up on the couch," Regina admits, getting a cup of coffee for herself before sitting next to her son. "It was late."

"She should have stayed," Henry says with a small scowl. "Driving while tired is dangerous."

"I did offer the guest room," Regina says. "She insisted she was fine, though, and texted me when she got home."

Mollified, Henry went back to his breakfast. They sit quietly as they enjoy their morning routine, their presence enough.

"Hey Mom, how come you don't ever tell Ma you love her?"

Regina blinks, coffee mug halfway to her mouth. "Excuse me?"

Henry shrugs, but the furrow in his brow is obvious. "I mean, I know you love her. It's just, I notice that you don't ever actually say it, even though she does."

After a moment, he looks at his mother, who seems completely flabbergasted. "It's fine if you don't, say it that is," he says hastily, worried about the deer-in-the-headlight look she has. "I guess with Neal's project, it just got me thinking, and I noticed is all."

"I say it," Regina finally says, setting her mug down with a heavy clink. "Your mother knows how I feel."

"I mean, sure," Henry replies with a shrug. "She says it, and you say 'likewise' or smile or something, and we all know what that means, but I don't think you've ever said the words."

"Where is this coming from?" Regina asks, feeling completely blindsided.

Henry doesn't respond right away. "Honestly?" he asks.

Regina nods, eyes boring into him.

"I guess I don't quite understand why you two aren't married."

Even without anything in her mouth, Regina chokes. "W-what?"

Henry is looking more and more uncomfortable by the minute. "I mean, it's obvious how you two feel. Everyone can see it. Hell, even Grandma and Grandpa waited to make their announcement until you could be there, instead of Killian."

"That doesn't mean- I mean, it doesn't-"

"Mom, I know you two have slept together."

Regina pales.

"I don't know how often, and God I don't need to, but it's happened more than once, right?" He doesn't wait for an affirmation. "So I know it's not that you two aren't into each other. So I guess I just don't get it."

"Killian..."

Henry grimaces. "Yeah, I don't get that either, no matter how many times Ma explains it."

Regina exhales. "He makes her happy, Henry. He loves her."

Henry looks at her, a bit of disappointment on his face. "So do you, Mom."

~*~*~

Regina is waiting for her outside the station, leaning against her car, when Emma returns from patrol. She spots the to-go bag from Granny's and grins, bounding towards the other woman. "You sure do know how to treat a lady right," she says, reaching for the bag to peer inside. The smell of grilled meat and potatoes reaches her, and she moans. "Oh god, marry me."

"Okay."

Emma blinks, turns. She looks at Regina askance, trying to judge the neutral expression there. "What?"

"Okay," Regina repeats, eyes boring into the other woman. "You've asked me time and again, and I've decided to finally give you an answer."

"So you're agreeing to marry me," Emma asks slowly, confusion mounting. "Wait, am I missing something? Is this a joke?"

Regina pushes off of her car, moving into Emma's space. "Henry mentioned this morning that he agrees with Neal, that he doesn't know why we aren't married. I figured we might as well remedy that." She smiles, then, reaching up to cup Emma's face. "So, yes, I will marry you."

Emma gapes at her, bag of food in her hand forgotten. "Seriously?"

Regina nods with a laugh. "Whenever you're ready, which I imagine will be a few decades down the line." Her eyes twinkle. "I'm sure that will put everyone's mind at ease."

Emma laughs, but it's still filled with confusion. "Regina, seriously, are you fucking with me right now? You are. You have to be."

"I am not, in fact, fucking with you," Regina replies, reaching out and grabbing Emma's hand. "I am simply stating the fact that, if you decide to ever move past whatever it is that you and the pirate are doing, assuming I am still single, I would be more than happy to marry you." A wicked gleam reaches her eye. "Although if it happens, you'd have to finally let me fuck you instead of the other way around. Despite your assumption, I am more than willing to put in the effort in 'rocking your socks off'."

Emma chokes on air, stepping back instinctively. Regina doesn't let her escape, hands still clasped together.

"It has been brought to my attention that I've never actually stated my feelings towards you, Miss Swan," Regina adds, moving forward so that they are once again in each other's space. "You state yours, and I respond, but I have never stated mine."

She leans forward, her lips brushing against Emma's ear.

"I love you, Emma."

A whimper sounds from the other other woman, but Regina doesn't move away.

"I love you because you are the mother of my son, because you are the daughter of my enemy, because you are part of the madness of our world and part of the madness of this one. I love you because you defy all expectations. I love you because you refuse to bend your love to meet anyone's idea of normal. I love you because you're you, and no one else."

Emma's practically panting right now, so fast is her heart racing.

"I won't wait for you," Regina says, pulling away, but there's no warning in her tone. "To say that would imply that I'm not deserving of being the primary person in your life." She smiles, then, and it's blinding. "But I'm happy with my life right now, and there's no one I feel needs adding to my world.

"I also am not saying you should leave the pirate, despite his personal hygiene problems. I know you love him, and he makes you happy, and that's important."

"Regina," Emma whines, so low that it's nigh impossible to hear.

"Maybe someday he won't be enough anymore. Or he'll be stupid enough to think you aren't. Or maybe not." She reaches up again, traces the line of Emma's jaw with a finger. "Just as long as you're happy, it doesn't matter. And I can be happy with or without you, too."

"I love you," is not what Emma means to say, but it's what comes out anyway.

"I love you, too," Regina says, and her smile is so light it becomes the center of Emma's world, for just that moment. "Eat your lunch before it gets cold. I have to go back to work."

She leans up, placing a soft kiss on expectant lips. It's not possessive, or overly passionate. It's simply filled with all the love she feels.

Emma watches her get in her car and drive away, stupefied look on her face the entire time.

~*~*~

The package arrives on her desk courtesy of Regina's secretary, a shrug the only response when Regina asks who sent it. The butcher paper is carefully pulled apart once she's alone again, revealing a small velvet box. She opens it to find a plain platinum band on a chain, and a small card.

She takes the ring off the chain and slides it onto her finger.

 _Don't wait for me,_ reads one side of the card. It's lined out.

 _Wait for me, I'm coming,_ reads the other.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I only SORT OF know how this happened. Like, seriously. I blame the week-plus Swan Queen binge I've been going on.
> 
> The funny thing was, when I first got the idea for this story a few days ago, I didn't want to write it with them getting together. I wanted a story with two women who meant the world to each other and weren't in a relationship, despite the fact that I am all about the female loving. But once I started writing, this happened instead.
> 
> Also TOTALLY didn't plan the sexy times. Stupid muse getting carried away (sorrynotsorry).
> 
> I don't inherently hate Robin Hood or Hook, so no bashing from me, and I'd appreciate it if there were no fandom clashes in the comments (because apparently that's a thing that could happen, if I'm reading other author notes correctly about happenings over on tumblr - seriously, I know fandom is important, but we can all live peacefully together).


End file.
